Blackened Paramour
by Amavanna
Summary: Eugene Davis was dead. Or that's what everyone believed. A labyrinth of forgotten dreams, each darker than the next, guides Mai and Naru down a twisted path that illuminates what actually happened on that fateful day. In their search for answers, Mai and Naru transverse closer to death than they ever have before. Will romance bloom in horror's wake?
1. Sweet Dreams: Part One

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, nor ever will own, the plot of Ghost Hunt or the characters.

**WARNING:** There will be a yaoi relationship (M/M) but that won't happen until the end of the story. So if you don't like then don't read, you've been warned.

**GENRES:** Romance, Supernatural, Humor, Horror, Drama, Suspense, and some fluffy goodness later on

**PAIRINGS: **Naru/Mai, Monk/Ayako, Gene/Lin, and some others

Also since this story begins a year after the Forgotten children arc, I highly recommend you at least read til there before you start.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Sweat drenched her body as she struggled, attempting to emerge from the dream holding her captive. For the past six months, exactly at midnight, Mai Taniyama would be dragged into this nightmare. There was no escaping it, no avoiding it. So she was forced to witness a gruesome stream of murders, each with the victim's face concealed by shadows. Despite that fact, she knew they were exactly like her. An individual who possessed a unique psychic ability.

In the beginning, when Gene had first guided her to this place, she would try to scream out in warning, try to prevent the senseless deaths. But...It was futile. Her entire body was frozen. Her feet rooted to the ground. Her voice gone. Helpless, she watched as their lives were extinguished leaving behind only empty husks.

_Why?_

This wasn't just some random dream. Her psychic ability, which had been dormant for most of her life, had manifested into something so horrid that when she awoke her throat would be raw, aching from silent screams. Within seconds after, she would become violently ill. Ending up in the bathroom on her knees, embracing the porcelain toilet tightly for what felt like hours.

Then one day, she couldn't speak. Unable to make even the slightest sound, the helplessness that plagued her through the night had transferred to the day.

Despondent barely skimmed the surface of what she was feeling. Especially when, about a month after the visions started, she received her answer to the _why?_

Mai, standing in a corner next to Gene, had witnessed a pale, emaciated body being carted hurriedly through the room by four white-clad figures. Morbid curiosity gripped her. There was a body lying lifelessly on that bed, needles embedded into a arm supplying an IV. A couple seconds later, right as the bed made it to the exit of this prison, her mind came to a stand still, frozen in disbelief.

_Naru!_

_No that can't be._

That wasn't Naru. The statement resonated through her soul, alleviating some of the hysteria clouding her mind. But then who was it? Who possessed a face that was identical to Naru's.

Then a shocking insight struck her. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she stared at Gene. Disbelief. Dread. Hope. Fear. Those emotions were jumbled together so intensely that it was almost too much to bare.

Realizing that he had her attention, Gene then turned her world upside down with a simple gesture. He had silently pointed at his chest while nodding at her unasked question. Confirming the outrageous idea.

It had been Gene on that bed. Impossible. The medical examiners declared that Naru's twin, whose body had been tossed into lake wrapped up in only a yellow sheet, was dead. But her intuition was pounding at her, conveying the truth to that message.

_What the hell was going on?_

Why was Gene in this place, in that bed, with his spirit right beside her? She thought that nothing could be worse than the visions of torture sessions, starring a sociopathic killer. How wrong she was.

For two months after that terrifying realization, she had desperately sought to break the invisible force holding her motionless. Despite all that effort. Despite the fact her vibrant soul lay in tatters at her feet. The only movement she'd accomplished was the ability to curl her fingers into tight fists while contorting her lips into silent pleas.

So she stood, almost three months after she had all but given up, with her fingernails boring into her skin forming bloody crescent indentions. Her lips shaping into a distinct word over and over again. _No._ Tears leaked out of her eyes, trailing endlessly down her face.

This had begun as any other vision. The same sterile room. That warped chair the captives were strapped into while they were subjected to mental and physical torment. Even the person, whose sole responsibility was the use of these excruciating tactics to manifest psychic abilities, was the same. But that was where the similarities ended.

First and foremost, Gene was absent. Which was unexpected and distressing. No matter how long or how short these visions where he was always right beside her, offering silent support. She would even feel his compassionate presence surrounding her, comforting her.

There was also the fact that everything in the room was amplified. Her vulnerability. The screams. The bright lights. The soft laughter. The thinly veiled threats. The smell of blood. She could even distinguish the sound of her blood landing next to her bare feet, forming a small puddle as it dripped slowly down her hand.

Her body was so tightly coiled, her heart beating so rapidly, that she was afraid she would blackout at any moment due to the anxiety choking her.

Suddenly everything stilled, as if this was a movie that had been instantly paused. Then somehow, someway the force paralyzing her body was lifted.

She was no longer hopeless. Her body was mobile for the first time in months. Even though she was giddy with relief, Mai knew instinctively that drawing attention to herself would be stupid. Despite Naru constantly expressing his opinion on that particular subject, she wasn't an idiot.

Mai was quite aware that these people were powerful, dangerously so, and that acting impulsively could get her killed. Especially since there was a high probability, that even though this was a vision, the sociopaths that were running this place were capable of harming her in the physical world. So she held herself motionless.

"Well what do_ we_ have here?"

Her eyes widened as the killer slowly turned around, holding a wickedly sharp, unnatural obsidian knife. The knife, which was leveled with his face, highlighted the fact that it wasn't a face. At least not a human one. There were no eyes, just a wide gaping mouth. And it wore white, pure pristine white. As if that shade would hide the terrifying aura emanating from it.

It could_ see_ her.

Her body was instantly trapped again, almost as quickly as she had been freed. _Run._ It was the only thought she had. But she couldn't move. Couldn't even lift a finger. Her heart thundered in her chest. Then the thing started to glide towards her. So casually, so gracefully.

_Move._ But her body was numb.

It didn't matter that her mind was screaming at her to run, to flee from this room. The power emitting from the figure was so immense that it imprisoned her body.

A clank resounded from a metal object falling onto the tile. That abrupt sound broke the invisible spell and as soon as her mind registered that she was free, she spun around and made a mad dash towards, what she hoped, was the exit. But right before she was out of earshot, she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"… It appears that you have been hiding something. That just won't do." That statement was followed by a tortured scream that faded as the distance grew between her and that room. She wanted to go back, to help. But...What could she do? How would she be able to stop it? All it took was one look and she was as powerless as a newborn child.

Caught up in her self-loathing, she was unaware that she was being stalked by a completely different entity.

"Would you calm down _sweetheart_?" A shrill scream blasted from her vocal cords, echoing through the hall as an abrasive voice brushed against her ear.

Terror spurned her on. Her panic overwhelming any other thought in her mind as her feet pounded on the ground and jagged gasps tore through her throat.

That was the beginning of a twisted version of cat and mouse. And guess which one she was? The mouse.

Looking around frantically while still running, Mai desperately searched for the source of that voice. Nothing. Just another empty hallway. Right as she was about to dash through the last corridor leading to the entrance, a bony hand suddenly shoot out. Wrapping tightly around her throat. Choking her. Forcibly slamming her against the wall. Lifting her up until her feet were no longer touching the ground.

_Naru! Help me!_ Calling for Naru was pointless but she couldn't stop herself.

She was in love with that cold bastard. Utterly and madly in love with him. And at that moment, it felt as if he were nearby. The only problem, to this otherwise reassuring sensation, was that Naru had left for England over a year ago and had yet to return.

_Mai…_

_Naru?_ Mai could have sworn that she heard Naru's voice.

Black spots were starting to appear in front of Mai's eyes and her fingers, which had been attempting to pry away her assailant's hand, had gone lax, falling lifelessly to her side. The continuous oxygen deprivation would soon send her into a black void if she didn't do something and do it quickly. Suddenly another creepy face was shoved into her line of sight with its mouth wide displaying teeth as sharp as needles. The haze of fear that clouded Mai's mind expanded shoving out everything except desperation and terror, including the imaginary Naru-like voice.

_Please! Someone! Anyone! Please! Save Me!_

It was like a mantra, repeating over and over again through her fear-stricken mind. She was trapped as eyeless sockets gazed straight into hers, while tilting its head in what could only be described as puzzlement.

_Mai._

_Naru...?_

"_Sweetheart_, I told you to calm down." It made a sound of disapproval, as the grip around her throat tightened. "Now I have a question for you and if you answer truthfully I might even spare your life."

It was that voice. A voice whose tone mimicked the sound of nails screeching along a chalkboard, making her want to cringe and rip off her ears. "How were you able to enter this place?"

Her mind and body were slowly shutting down, so even if she wanted to answer, there was no way that she could gather the energy necessary to form the words. In fact, if the hand around her throat didn't loosen up in the next few seconds, she would be out cold or worse...Dead.

That face drew closer to her in a fluid motion. "Answer me _sweetheart_."

Those were the last words she heard before the darkness completely consumed her.

* * *

I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter. I am aware that it ended at a horrible cliff hanger but I just wanted to see what it felt like to be on the other side of them. But my cousin/editor, yelled at me when I made her read this so I might not write them as often as I would like.

Please review!


	2. Sweet Dreams: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor ever will own Ghost Hunt

I hope you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews.

_Italics = thoughts…mostly_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Oliver Davis, commonly known as Naru, was in a foul mood. He had just spent two hours and thirty-six minutes waiting to board a plane, twelve hours trying to rein in his rising temper due to the incompetent staff overseeing first class, not to mention the annoying child two rows down, and then another hour and fourteen minutes confined in a rental car with an equally irritated Lin. To say that there have been better days would be a _huge_ understatement.

"We're here." The car rolled to a stop in front of the building that held the office of SPR.

"I'm aware. There's no need to state the obvious, Lin."

There was no response to his comment, as expected. Lin knew Naru well enough to realize that it was pointless to try and converse with him in his current frame of mind.

Glancing out of the window, while snapping his research journal closed, Naru noticed that the dark ominous clouds which had been looming in the distance had finally plunged Tokyo into darkness. Above them flashes of lightning arced from cloud to cloud, briefly illuminating the sky. While the vibrations radiating from thunderclaps bounced through the air, creating a deafening sound effect. The rain had yet to fall but when it did he knew that the visibility would be close to nil.

Just another unavoidable, unpleasant experience to add to his hellish day.

Exhaling in annoyance, Naru cracked open the passenger door and stepped out of the car's protective confines. He immediately thrust his hands into the front pockets of his black slacks when he felt a chilled wind rush past him. Disregarding Lin, who was ordering him to wait, Naru kept his pace brisk as he made his way towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

Right as he placed his boot on the the bottom step, Naru finally decided to answer the cell phone that had been ringing non-stop ever since his flight landed. Grasping the mechanical device located under his right hand, he dragged it out and up to his ear.

Without greeting the person on the other end, Naru stated. "Ms. Matsuzaki this is the fourteenth time you have called me within the hour. I believe you are experiencing a mental breakdown."

"I must be." A female voice snapped though the phone. "Especially since I'm currently seeking out your_ lovely_ self."

After sighing in exasperation, Ayako quickly turned serious. "Nevermind. Have you arrived at your office yet?"

"Yes." Naru's relatively calm tone was infused with a hint of annoyance. Ayako, Masako, Yasu, even the Monk and John, have been demanding his return for over a week now. Mai's sudden disappearance had created such an uproar that Naru began to suspect something had occurred during his absence.

Someone - most likely Yasu - had even managed to unearth his temporary phone number and distribute it to the others. Since then, those five had been relentlessly calling him at all hours of the day and night. Causing him to despise electronic communication almost as much as he did idiocy. If Naru had been a weaker man whose psychic ability wasn't negatively affected by alcohol, they would have probably driven him to drink.

"Good." Ayako stated, though he could barely hear her over the howling wind. "If anyone can find Mai it's you."

Naru debted silently in his head for a moment, before pausing midway on the stairs and stating "I already know where she is."

_Silence._

"Can you repeat that?" That question was spoken so sharply, so quickly that he would have been slashed into ribbons if a voice could accomplish such a feat.

"I am certain you heard me correctly."

_Silence. Then…_

"You! Asshole! How long have you known!?" Even the wind couldn't mute Ayako's shout.

Naru had his suspicions from day one as to where Mai had vanished to. In fact there was only one reason he was here, at SPR, instead of checking into that luxurious hotel they had passed by ten minutes ago. It was selfish and inconsiderate... but he had his reasons for not mentioning this fact. They centered around a text message that appeared on his phone around a week ago. The one that said…

_'Naru!'_ He could almost hear Mai cheerfully shouting that out. _'I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be at the office researching something I just found out. I finally think I have an idea about what happened to … oh nevermind I'll explain it as soon as you get back to Japan. If you ever return?'_

Naru scoffed at the thought of Mai conducting her own research. Especially after reading the messages she would send periodically over the week, updating him on her progress. He would never admit it out loud, but those messages had been the only obstacle between his phone and complete destruction.

They went along the lines of - _How can you stand this Naru? It's so boring!_ or _Naru when are you coming back? Research sucks!_ or _I still can't find what I'm looking for... I barely even know what I'm looking for._

This unending cycle had gotten to the point where it had become so distracting, so maddening that he had almost lost his temper and ordered Mai to hand everything over to Yaso. To let him do the research since she was too stupid to even accomplish this one simple task. The sole reason he hadn't acted on that overwhelming whim was due to the fact that Mai wasn't revealing everything she knew to _him._ And Naru had no desire to be left in the dark while the others knew. Specifically due to the fact that whatever she was hiding revolved around his twin brother, Gene. So Naru would force himself to wait in expressing his exasperation at her idiodicy when he actually saw her in person, _after_ Mai told him what she knew.

Especially since the information regarding Gene's murder wasn't adding up. The evidence that had been documented in the police report and the images his psychometry showed him, contradicted one another to the point that Naru started to doubt himself.

_The First Contradiction:_ That body, which was recovered from the lake, wasn't murdered by a reckless driver. Instead the neck had been snapped with military precision.

_The Second Contradiction:_ The fabric used to encase the recovered body hadn't been a yellow blanket. No. The divers, who had participated in the search, brought up a skeleton that was loosely covered in industrial grade plastic.

But that useless, self-doubting emotion which had been nagging at him was soon shoved to the back of his mind. Naru refused to believe that his psychometric ability would ever be that dramatically off. So there could be only one conclusion: _the body that had been brought up was not his twin._

If only he hadn't waited to view the police report until after the funeral, Naru might have been able to study and recover the proof needed to declare that the unknown victim was not his twin. Now though, his parents wouldn't even entertain the thought of exhuming the body. They trusted the medical examiners in Japan who had declared, on no uncertain terms, that the body was Gene. They even used the dental records provided by his mother to justify their conclusion.

Naru attempted to use his psychometry once again to glean more clues but the only thing he saw was the same prominent death aura, the same unchanging scenes. He even went so far as to discreetly hire another search party to go out and check the lake. But to no avail. It was empty, except for the organisms who made that lake their habitat. So where was his twin's body?

Since there hadn't been any progress on that question. Despite renewing his investigation. Naru was now relying on Mai to assist in finding his brother. A girl who couldn't even conduct a proper search for information. An infuriating prospect.

Glancing over at Lin, who was currently hauling out a case of new equipment from the car, he answered "Lin confirmed it today." Which wasn't a lie. The power bill that Lin retrieved for the office had confirmed his hunch. In fact, the hypothesis that Naru had formulated after glancing over the bill was that Mai had been living there for the entire week she had been missing.

"Oh _really._" Ayako sounded suspicious and sarcastic at the same time. An impressive feat. "So let me guess, you will contact us as soon as you check on her."

"Your intelligence has risen." Naru flatly replied. He started to ascend the steps once again.

All that could be heard for a few seconds was Ayako muttering about how much of a bastard he was. Not about to listen to another insult he moved to hang up, that was when she asked, "You're sure that she is alright?"

Reaching the landing of the second floor, he said with confidence, "She is physically safe."

Any other comment was drowned out by a loud boom of thunder mixed with a terrified scream that came from his office.

_Mai!_

"Naru!" Panic could be heard in Ayako's voice. "What was that?"

He didn't bother to answer as he dropped his phone and ran full throttle towards the door labeled SPR. Grasping the door handle while simultaneously twisting it, he thrust his shoulder against the wood but it refused to budge. And Lin had the keys. "Mai!"

Not even thinking, just reacting to the urgency gripping him, he stepped back. Twisting sideways, Naru lifted his leg and landed a powerful kick to the area just below the door knob. Wood crunched under his boot as the door flung open, hitting the wall with such a violent force that the glass shattered into countless fragments while the curved handle smashed a sizable hole through the drywall.

Rushing in, Naru froze at the sight before him.

_Mai!_

The temperature of the room was plummeting at an alarming rate. Shadows were everywhere, slithering around as the lightning from outside continued to randomly invade the blackened office. And Mai… she was just laying there motionless on the couch. Darkness had coalesced above her body and a disembodied hand encircled her throat, squeezing it until a blue tint started to form around her lips. Then the distortion in the air began to solidify right before his eyes. He could feel the power radiating off the unknown entity speering through his tense body. It felt as if a tainted aura was slowly crawling over him, and for a moment he was paralyzed by the very strength and malice that emanated from the spirit.

Then Naru heard it. A voice that sent chills down his spin.

"Answer me _sweetheart._"

Refusing to be held captive, Naru relaxed his body while allowing trace amounts of his power to break free. This action seemed to counteract the effect that this unknown energy had on him. Once his body was under control, he dashed forwards without even considering the consequences.

Naru was only a foot from Mai when he collided into something that felt like a stone wall. Crackling with energy, a barrier abruptly materialized emitting a crimson light. As soon as the light brushed against Naru's body, it blasted him across the room and right into a window.

The shattered glass, which should have flown outside to land on the sidewalk, was unexpectedly rebounded into the office by a strong gust of wind. Fortunately Naru was sprawled out on ground, stunned due to the impact, so he managed to avoid the worst of the backlash. It was Mai that he was worried about now.

Naru pushed himself back onto his feet just in time to witness the shards impacting the barrier, unable to penetrate the flow of energy surrounding the now solid form of the spirit. Instead, upon touching the barrier's energy, the shards were engulfed in a red flame which seemed to be absorbed into the glass causing them to be flung off in random directions around the room. A stark pain suddenly radiated from his shoulder and Naru could soon feel beads of blood trailing down his chest as it seeped out of the area where the glass had embedded itself.

Now he was pissed. His eyes narrowed on the spirit above Mai. Paying no heed to his injuries, he flexed his fingers and focused on the agony displayed across Mai's face. Naru refused to allow the concept of Mai's death to become a reality.

Electricity sparked along his skin. Without regard to his safety, Naru circulated the power through his body building it up until it was pulsing through the air around him.

"Naru stop! Don't you dare release your power." Lin's boots could be heard crushing the glass littered across the floor as he dashed into the room. Two of Lin's fingers were raised to his lips and soon a sharp, musical whistle could be heard.

Two spheres zipped through the air leaving a trail of fading light in their wake. Then a loud boom resonated as they struck the barrier hard, fracturing it until only minuscule fragments remained. Then, Lin's three other shiki instantly appeared spiraling toward the creature at an astonishing speed.

Naru watched in cold fury as they pierced through the torso, hand, and head of the powerful figure. But unlike that time with Urado, the spirit didn't immediately disappear. Instead it shrieked in denial. Swiping out with its energy, trying to destroy the interruption. But Lin's shiki were relentless as they attacked, even the two that had momentarily disappeared had rejoined the fray, and soon all that remained was silence and the heavy indrawn breaths of both Naru and Lin. But a noticeable third was missing.

"Mai!" Both Lin and Naru yelled out at once.

Mai was lying lifelessly on the coach. Her face was stark white, her lips tinged blue, and her chest still. It was as if she were dead. And soon she would be if Naru didn't hurry.

"Lin call Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki. Inform them to meet us here." Naru ordered as he hastened over to Mai's side.

"Yes." Lin cast a concerned look at Mai, before calling the others.

Kneeling down in front of the coach, Naru didn't even bother to check for a pulse. He knew from experience that it would be wasting valuable time due to the difficulty of distinguishing the difference between his own pulse and hers.

So without a moment of hesitation, Naru positioned a palm over Mai's sternum, interlacing the second one on top of the first and then started CPR. After pushing down several times, he then pried open her mouth and donated air into her starved lungs. He repeated the chest compressions again and right as he leaned down to exhale more oxygen into Mai's lungs, her eyes popped open and a welcomed gasp could be heard.

An unknown emotion spread through his chest as he gazed into her shocked eyes and he couldn't prevent his lips curving upward in relief. That is, until a fist slammed hard into his jaw knocking him flat on his ass.

* * *

Mai was drifting in soothing motion. She had her eyes closed, basking in the comforting light that was embracing her. Creating a tranquil environment. Suddenly, she felt a strange pressure right by her breast. Shocked, the light vanished instantly and her eyes popped open. Taking a deep breath, Mai reacted instinctively as she balled up her hand, forming a tight fist, and swung it with all her might at the face that was intimately close to hers.

Loud curses could be heard as Mai twisted the upper portion of her body towards the floor, coughing harshly as she drew air into her lungs. Her throat burning with each inhalation.

"That's the thanks I get from saving your life?" A voice that sounded identical to Naru's, snarled out.

_This can't be. This is just a dream. Naru told me that he wouldn't be returning for at least another six months._ Mai thought as her coughs transformed into ragged breaths, dragging her gaze up until it landed on the imaginary Naru.

"Naru, Ayako said that they would be here as soon as possible."

_Lin?_ There was no way he would also be here. But her eyes deceived her as she looked to the left and spotted Lin's imposing figure next to the broken door.

"This isn't a dream Mai." Naru said.

The truth of that statement was reinforced by her neck protesting as her head turned back sharply to look at Naru. In fact her entire body was aching. Including the severe pain coming from her chest.

_What the hell happened?_ There was glass everywhere. The door was almost completely demolished. And as she looked to her left, the window was devoid of glass. Turbulent winds were whipping through the room, causing Mai's hair to dance around her.

When her head turned back to Naru's, their gazes met. Mai's entire body went up in flames as an image shoved its way into her mind. Naru's firm lips had been parted as they descended towards her. The perverted, handsome narcissistic bastard had been about to kiss her... while she was innocently sleeping on the couch! Her face flushed beet red as she battled with her emotions. Excitement. Confusion. Anger. Longing…

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell he had been thinking, attacking her like that but all that came out was a painful croak. Confusion and dread shot through her mind. Why couldn't she speak? What happened? Her mind was coming up blank. She couldn't remember. It felt as if her head was shrouded in fog.

"Mai?" Worry could be heard in Lin's voice as he made his way over to her. But before he could even reached her, Naru appeared. Leaning down, he placed one arm around her shoulders while the other was shoved under her knees. Disbelief held her motionless as her body was then plucked from the coach and held securely against his chest.

"Lin see if you can find something to cover the window. The rain will destroy everything if that isn't fixed." Naru's deep voice could be felt rumbling through his chest as he spoke. "We'll be in my office."

Mai wearly tried to hold her head up, but her body was so tired that she couldn't prevent it from lulling against Naru's chest. As she pressed her head firmly against him, the distinct beat of his heart pulsing under her ear soothed her like nothing else.

_This is nice._ She thought as her muscles started to loosen and a calm stole through her. Even though there was so much she didn't understand, didn't remember. Naru was being surprisingly kind and she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"I know that it will be a challenge to keep your mouth shut, but try not to mention this to anyone Mai." Naru's voice spoke quietly as he jostled her to open the office door.

_Well that didn't last long…_

Looking up at him quizzically, Mai placed a palm against the opposite shoulder but quickly removed it when she felt his body tense.

He then looked down at her and there was an odd expression in his eyes. But before Mai could assess the emotion Naru turned away and actually _explained..._which, in and of itself, was strange. "There was glass everywhere on the floor and even though I glanced around the room I couldn't find your shoes."

_Oh… so that's why he picked me up._ Disappointment clouded over her at this realization. A small part of her had hoped that he was finally starting to acknowledge her feelings.

After flicking on the lights, he set her gently down on the desk.

Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her head up. Her heart skipped a beat at his touch, but she was unable to prevent a gasp of pain as her muscles spasmed. Parting her lips, she attempted to complain but no sound was made. Instead, that action sent her into another coughing fit.

Her hands started to rise unconsciously to her throat but they were hindered in their ascent by Naru, who had wrapped his fingers round her wrists and positioned them back into her lap.

"Don't blindly prod at your throat Mai." Naru stated as he released his hold. Turning around, he made his way to the door. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

_What's going on?_ Mai was baffled, and a little shocked, at what was happening. First Naru was… well he was acting gentle and _nice_. She would swear that she was dreaming if she hadn't felt the pain shooting through her body. She could even feel a lingering warmth from his grasp.

Glancing down at her hands, her palms facing towards a knee length, black… wait this looked exactly like one of Naru's shirt. No this was his shirt! Why the hell was she wearing his _shirt_?! Grasping the bottom edge, Mai lifted it up slightly and reluctantly peered beneath it.

_Shit... _That was the only word that went through her mind as spotted a black lacy pair of panties underneath.

_Wait._ Her body stiffened as her mind jumped, envisioning raunchy things. Flat out ignoring the pain radiating from her whole body. _So...I stayed the night at the office. With Naru... Wearing lacy underwear_. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. _Oh god! Did something happened? It hadn't, right?! I would remember, right?_

Trying to recall the events, a sharp pain suddenly pierced through her skull. She was coming up blank. Panicking, she raised her hands to her head trying to relieve the pain. That was when she spotted a red-brown stain covering one of her palms.

_Wha…_

_Naru!_ Mai quickly glanced in the direction that Naru had disappeared in, completely forgetting about the shirt dilemma._ He's hurt. I need to help him._

Jumping off of the desk, she attempted to take a step forward but her knees gave out from underneath her. She hit the ground hard. Frowning in frustration, she grasped the edge of the desk and heaved her body up. She refused to give into whatever was wrong with her. The only thing that mattered was that Naru was injured and badly.

"Mai!" Her name was snapped out in annoyed impatience. "I believe that I told you not to move."

Relief flooded her body, once again causing her to fall to the ground. She meet Naru's blue-eyed gaze and smiled. That lasted only a second before the memory of why she had been so worried returning. Glowering up at him, Mai once again stood with some difficulty and started to make her way over to him. But that action was unnecessary, for Naru was already by her. Scrowling, he put the cup and first aid kit on the desk before grasping her under the arms and hauling her onto the desk. After her butt was planted solidly on the wood, he opened the kit and started to shift through the contents.

Her eyes narrowed in anger at his manhandling. Mai intended to voice her displeasure but the only sound that emerged was a inaudible whisper. _Okay...so my voice has completely disappeared. Well I now have an answer as to why my throat is hurting so badly. Not to mention the terrible scratchy feeling._

She shoved that thought to the back of her mind, deciding she would panic at a later time. But right now Naru was bleeding from, what she assumed, was his shoulder area. Mai couldn't exactly spot the wound due to the black color of his dress shirt.

_That must be why his body tensed when I touched him earlier._

Before she could act on her realization, something was abruptly shoved into her mouth. Intending to spit it out, Mai opened her mouth but Naru had already shoved a cup right against her lips. "Swallow."

That voice left no room for an argument, nor did the water flowing into her mouth allow it. So Mai swallowed whatever he had given her in displeasure. He was lucky she couldn't talk.

_The bastard._

Pushing away his hands, she turned her head away and grabbed the kit. Even though she was vibrating with irritation, Mai still hadn't forgotten about the blood. The image was imprinted into her mind, refusing to go away.

"What are you doing?" The kit was ripped from her hands. Glaring at him in anger, she once again tried to yell. And once again there was no sound present. Tears glistened in her eyes at her inability to talk. _No, this wasn't the time to cry._

Shaking her head, she grabbed a random sheet of paper from the desk and a pen. She turned around to face Naru and brought the pen down onto the paper, attempting to convey her thoughts through the written word. But the paper was swiped from her hand before the first mark could even be made. "I don't think so."

_What the hell is his problem? I take back the thought of him being nice._

Getting fed up with his attitude but determined to take care of the wound, Mai quickly brought up her hand, fisted her fingers along the collar of his shirt, and pulled down sharply. Buttons flew in every direction, pinging as they hit objects around the office, as she ripped open his shirt.

Smiling in satisfaction, she leaned back and searched for the source of the blood but was immediately distracted by the view. She was pretty sure that she had never seen such a perfect body. Defined muscles outlined his abs, but they weren't bulky. Instead they contributed to his lean, swimmer-like build. His sculpted pecs showcased pale nipples and the only hair visible was a light dusting under his naval.

"I know I'm gorgeous but did you really have to ruin a perfectly good shirt. Though I could always take the shirt you're wearing, you know _my_ shirt..." Humor and a bit of something _else_ could be heard in that statement. Mai might have also heard a hint of exasperation. Which brought her back to her earlier imagination. _Oh god, did I really just do that?_ Her face flushed, stained a permanent bright red, and she tried to focus on anything else but the images running rampant through her mind.

She pointed out in triumphant as she spotted the wound. She really shouldn't be so satisfied with the sight of of his blood but it was a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Snatching the kit back, she proceeded to search for bandages and antibiotic. Taking brief glances at his chest as she went about her task.

"I see." Naru mumbled. He then wrenched off the rest of the shirt, displaying even more of that superb body. Mai hoped that he hadn't noticed her quickened breathing. _That would be so humiliating. Though I'm sure his highness' only remark would be that he knows his body is perfect._

Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself. _Mai pull your mind out of the gutter. Naru has a serious wound and he looks to be in pain. Focus!_

"Mai hand me the tweezers." His voice didn't even pierce the images that were still forming in her mind. "Mai." A hand invaded her vision, snapping its' fingers in front of her eyes. Frowning, Mai looked up at Naru's face to find that his eyes had a hint of mischief that was overshadowed by pain.

"Focus Mai." He demanded. Didn't she just tell herself that? Was he reading her mind? But it was his next statement that made her eye twitch in annoyance. "I realize that my body is perfect. I'm also sure that if there wasn't a piece of glass lodged in my shoulder I would stare at me too, but since I do, I require the tweezers."

_I knew he would say that!_ Mai fumed. Her head snapping down, she violently started shuffling through the medical items in her search for the tweezers. The pain that was almost unbearable moments before was suspiciously absent._ The six months apart hadn't changed his narcissistic personality one bit._

Naru was silently enjoying Mai's discomfort along with the temper flaring up in her eyes. _Good._ Mai appeared to be herself once again. With every emotion apparent on her face. He would have continued to tease, to torment, if it wasn't for the fact that it felt like a sharp needle was embedded in his skin.

Once Mai had pointed out the fact that Naru was injured, the pain that he had been suppressing came back in full force. The adrenaline that had been flowing through his body was now nonexistent and it was taking almost all of his concentration to prevent his agony from showing, his knees from buckling.

Looking down at the kit Mai was digging through, he instantly spotted the said tweezers. Apparently Mai's temper was preventing her from noticing the small metal forceps that were right on top of the pile.

Narrowing his eyes in exasperation, he shoved his hand in front of her face and plucked out the tweezers. "Pay attention Mai." His tone was harsher than he intended it to be due to the annoying throb of his shoulder. "They were right in front of your face."

Naru barely noted the flustered look that crossed Mai's face before irritation flooded her eyes. Paying no mind to the glare he was currently receiving, he started to dig into the puncture wound that was located in a awkward spot. Even though it should have been a smooth retrieval, no matter how long he poked or prodded at the piece of glass he just couldn't remove it. The only thing that he had accomplished was to make it bleed more profusely.

Giving up, Naru decided that he would just request for Lin to remove it at later date. Right as he was about to place the tweezers down, a small hand snatched them from him, moving his hand out of the way. Peering into Mai's eyes, Naru could see determination overcoming the aversion she had for the task ahead of her. Nodding his head at Mai's silent demand when she motioned him closer, he positioned his shoulder until it was right in front of her eyes. Though before she brought the tweezers near him, he saw her swallow a couple of times in apprehension.

Maybe he shouldn't have let her try to dig out the shard. A slight possibility existed, that due to the amount of blood he was losing, his decision making was skewed. There was also the fact that he could feel himself weakening minute by minute. He needed to stem the blood flow quickly.

Keeping his gaze fixed on Mai's face, he watched in silence as she brought the forceps near his wound. Bracing himself, he waited to feel the pain of Mai digging the object out but Mai accomplished a relatively quick and painless retrieval of the shard.

He even had to prevent his lips from turning up at the triumphant look that crossed her face as she held it up for his inspection. "Good job." Pleasure flowed from her eyes at his praise but it soon turned into irritation at his next words. "Now before I bleed out even more I need the medical kit you are holding so possessively in your lap."

He realized that if she hadn't been mute she would have told him off. However he was taking immense enjoyment out of riling her temper and watching her expression. It also had the added benefit of distracting him from the light-headedness he was experiencing.

Mai refused to hand over the kit, mostly due to the fact that she trying to spite Naru by ignoring his orders no matter how sensible they were. Plucking out the required material herself: the gauze roll, the sterile pad, the antibiotic cream and the medical tap. She put them aside and then closed the kit. Putting it behind her, out of reach from Naru.

Mai didn't pay any attention to the raised eyebrow that action had garnered her. Placing the ointment onto the pad, she slapped the pad over the wound. Mai felt kinda bad at the pained hiss he released but she was still fuming silently in her head, so the regret didn't last too long.

Taking the arm that was opposite of the cut, she forcibly moved it until his hand was holding the pad in place.

"Shouldn't you be more gentle?" A snide comment came out between clenched teeth.

Mai didn't even bother to react to that statement as she started to wrap the gauze around his body. She had more then made her point. As she continued to wrap the material over his shoulders, she realized that she would have to press her breasts against him so that she could reach around his back. Cheeks flushing, she hurriedly finished wrapping the gauze trying to ignore his warmth. Her cheek firmly pressed against his shoulder. Thankfully, he hadn't remarked on the intimacy of this position.

Sitting back as the roll of gauze came to an end, Mai went to grab the medical tape when she realized her dilemma. If she let go of the gauze to tear a piece of tape off then the tighten wrap would loosen and come undone but if she didn't release the gauze then she couldn't get the tape. What to do? Before Mai could start to over think the problem, fingers grasped the tape roll from her, tearing off pieces quickly and efficiently. Naru then held the pieces up to her face and waited for her to take them.

Nodding her head in thanks, Mai plucked the sticky tape off his fingers and placed them parallel to the direction the wrap was positioned.

"Thank you."

Eyes widening in surprise, she looked into Naru's face and was instantly worried. His face was extremely pale and lines of pain were forming around his mouth. Mai could tell that it was taking all of his energy to stand and act as if everything were fine.

Mai twisted around to search for a blank sheet of paper. Apparently she had been about to unknowingly write on his research notes before, thus the reason for his abrupt action. Finally spotting one, Mai brought it around and started to write out her question.

_**Do you want me to find some pain meds for you?**_

"There isn't anymore." He stated. Stepping around the desk, he opened one of the drawers where he stashed extra clothing for emergency purposes. He barely fixed the last button when raised voices could be heard from the entrance making him pause.

"Mai! Naru! Lin! Where are you?" Ayako's worry was evident in her tone.

"Lin are you guys alright?" Monk inquired when he spotted Lin. His tone was tinged with uncertainty and concern as he looked around the destroyed consultation room. "What happened here? Where's Mai and Naru?"

"We're all fine." Lin stated calmly. "Naru will explain everything once he is ready."

Impatience rung through Ayako's voice as she snapped, "Where's Mai, Lin?"

"In Naru's office."

_I wonder what are Ayako and Monk doing here?_ Mai thought curiously as she slided off the desk, intending to go and greet the two that had taken on a parenting relationship towards her. Though her body was still weak and she was a little unsteady on her feet.

Right as she passed Naru, who had paused by his desk and was leaning heavily on it, a loud boom of thunder entered the room causing the windows to rattle severely. Jumping in fright, Mai lost her balance and landed hard against Naru's chest. A grunt of pain left Naru's lips as he swayed backwards, losing his balance. The two ended up in a jumbled heap on the floor.

That was the scene that Ayako and Monk walked in on as the sky opened up and freed the rain causing it to cascade down onto the city.

* * *

_Revised 11/8/2013_

_Okkkk…._ So I kinda like this chapter, though it took me forever and a day to write. I also had to go and change some parts due to the fact that I felt as if they weren't explained to the degree that I needed them to be.

And just a little side note: It has been a year since Mai and Naru have seen each other, but the six month comment above is not a mistake so that is a huge hint as to what is happening.

I would also like to thank ladylilyofazra (wonderful cousin/ unofficial beta reader) for arguing with me over random shit and exasperating me. But you have her to thank for Mai wearing Naru's shirt and the absence of most stupid mistakes. :P

Did you guys love it/ like it/ hate it/ characters too OOC (Naru is surprisingly difficult to write sometimes and since I absolutely love his character I don't want his personality to change at all.)/ Any grammar mistakes not caught/ Any questions/ etc...

Please Review! I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Sweet Dreams: Part Three

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, and unfortunately never will, Ghost Hunt

Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to give me such wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed reading them! Also thanks to ladylillyofazra for helping with the scary parts, beta-reading, and the bouncing off random ideas and plot.

I also wanted to let you guys know I made some revisions to chapter one and described in more detail about Naru's perspective how the facts surrounding Gene's death weren't adding up.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Woah!" That exclamation came from Monk as he paused in his tracks, blocking the doorway. "What do we have here? Did Naru finally make a move on you? Huh, kiddo?" Crossing both arms over his chest, Monk leaned forward slightly gracing a bewildered Mai with a wide smirk full of mocking amusement. He didn't notice the advancing fist until…

_BAM! _

"Arg!"

"Idiot!" Ayako shouted as she lowered her clenched fist, which moments before, had propelled itself into Houshou Takigawa's skull.

Grasping the back of his throbbing head, Monk glared up from his crouched position at Ayako who was uncharacteristically still behind him as she gazed at Mai and Naru with a closed-off expression. "Dammit Ayako! Do you always have to bash my head in?"

"It's so big. It makes a perfect target." Ayako stated bluntly, examining her manicured nails as she bent down to look at the blond haired musician in front of her. Deciding to ignoring the two sprawled out provocatively on the ground. "Plus it's not like you use it."

"What! I actually need my brain, unlike you." Monk said. Deliberately antagonizing Ayako as he stood up to meet her temper head on.

Taking a step forward, Ayako brandished her fist through the air. "As if! You're delusional. At least I'm..."

It took Naru a moment to register who was causing the commotion nearby. Ayako and Monk were at it again. How many times did this make it now? Twenty. Fifty. He couldn't recall. The pain wracking through him turned his thoughts into a delirious haze of confusion. The only thing grounding Naru to reality, was the warm, comforting weight settled against him. The scent and gentle breaths he sensed entranced him, dragging him slowly away from the gaping abyss.

Blinking open his eyes, Naru turned his head slightly but stopped as another agonizing throb tore through him. Slowly, so as not to fall victim to another paroxysm of pain, he glanced down and was gifted with a flustered, wide-eyed stare that enhanced a face framed by a tangled mass of reddish-brown hair.

_Mai?_

Truthfully if his body wasn't in such a bad state, Naru knew without a doubt that he would have been aroused by the sight that Mai made as she gazed at him with her eyes darkened by desire and her face flush with embarrassment. Never would Naru have imagined that he would be grateful and relieved to be unable to respond to such an alluring image.

Shoving those inappropriate thoughts away, Naru started to take stock of the additional damage caused by the fall. Expletives ran rampant through his mind as he discerned that it was far more than he had originally presumed. This would notably speed up the deterioration of his psyche. He estimated that he only had an hour left of consciousness instead of the two he had before. So there was no time to deal with a foolish, petty argument.

"Ms. Matsuzaki. Monk. Stop your insistent flirting." Naru ordered, sharply interrupting their bickering. "Mai, if you're finished laying on top of me, get off."

Naru should have held back that scathing remark he aimed at Mai, but he needed the distance to instill a coherent thought process. One that wasn't controlled by impractical emotions. He was, however, unaware of his unconscious reaction to protect her. His arms, which had instinctively positioned themselves to loosely encircle her waist, were immediately shoved out of the way as Mai forcefully pushed herself off of him. Luckily, no one was able to see his expression due to the fact that his head was bent shifting his hair until it shielded his face.

"We aren't flirting." Both Monk and Ayako snapped synchronously before going back to scowling at each other. Naru was just thankful they had shut up.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Naru shifted his legs and stood up using his vast mental discipline to shove down the pain and disorientation that was clawing through his body.

Everything in his sight was monochrome at this point and Naru noticed with sinking dread that his heart beat was irregular. Going to the hospital now, though, was not an option. As soon as that apparition had vanished, he realized it wasn't destroyed. No. It was still present, gradually accumulating energy even as they spoke. If only Naru hadn't allowed his emotions to dictate his actions, then he wouldn't have to be concerned as his body slowly shut itself down.

"Enough." Naru's hand slammed against the desk, emphasizing this statement and stemming another brewing argument between Monk and Ayako. It also had an added benefit of inconspicuously preventing his body from collapsing back onto the floor.

A snort could be heard as Ayako stalked towards him. "I don't know why you are trying to act all high and mighty. After all, I was able to figure out your reason for not telling me Mai's location."

"Oh really? Do tell me what my reason is." Naru calmly replied. Unconcerned as to what her response would be. The mental exercises he was forcing himself to complete required almost all of his concentration as he slowly brought his body back under control, creating a meditative quietness throughout his mind and shoving away the pain until it was almost non-existent.

"Mai all alone at your office. A meeting between just the two of you. Ring any bells." Ayako leveled a glare at Naru who in return gave her a blank look. "You wanted Mai to yourself."

Naru noticed with mild amusement that Ayako was acting overly melodramatic. She even had her index finger pointed stiffly at a chagrined Mai, who was frozen to the spot with a flaming red face, while sticking up her chin defiantly as if she was daring him to contradict her. "What exactly are you trying to imply Ms. Matsuzaki?"

"You know damn well what I'm implying. In fact I'll state it outright." Ayako retorted. "You refused to tell me or Monk her whereabouts when you knew exactly where she was. So obviously you were hoping for a romantic reunion. I mean just look at what she is wearing."

A pleasant sensation started to spread through him as he discreetly glanced at Mai._ If only…_but Naru wasn't Gene. His eyes hardened at that reminder and his reply was frigid as he turned to face Ayako.

"Are you blind or just slow?"

"What! I dare you to say that again!"

"Say what? That you were blind? Or was it just slow?" Fingers trailed along the edge of the desk as Naru warily walked towards his leather chair. "Do you need me to state it once more?"

Ayako was left gaping, speechless.

"If you actually paid attention." Naru continued without waiting for an answer. "Then you would have noticed that the consultation room is wrecked. That the window and door are no longer functional. Or at least heard the crunch of glass beneath your feet."

Dropping onto the chair, he swiveled it around and faced Ayako. Naru's posture was so impeccable, his face so serene, that not even Sherlock's keen mind would have been able to detect his internal struggle to stay conscious. "And how, pray tell, could I even have a romantic reunion with Lin present?" Naru looked pointedly at Ayako when stating this. Silently enjoying himself despite his cold facade as he nonchalantly gathered the medical supplies, placing them one by one back into the kit.

Catching a flicker out of the corner of his eyes, Naru paused and narrowed his gaze. He discreetly studied the darkness, which was intentionally beginning to amass in the corner driving out any hint of light, as he resumed his task.

"Now if you are finished with your groundless accusation, Mai's throat needs to be taken care of. Since you are a renowned doctor you can at least manage that." Closing the medical kit, Naru held it out to Ayako. "You know where the bathroom is."

"Bastard." Ayako mumbled snatching the kit from Naru's outstretched hand and storming out with Mai in her grasp. Slamming the door closed after they entered the bathroom. "God! He pisses me off so much!" Could then be heard despite the door attempting to muffle Ayako's enraged outcry.

Chuckling softly, Monk smirked. "I see you haven't changed one bit. Though, even for you that was harsh."

"Don't make yourself too comfortable. We are leaving as soon as Lin and Ms. Matsuzaki finish." Naru stated as he watched Monk flop down onto the chair opposite of him. Completely ignoring that last comment.

Entwining his fingers together, Monk moved both hands until they rested against the back of his head and gave Naru an assessing look. "Yeah I know. We need to get both of you guys to the hospital."

"There's no need." Naru promptly dismissed Monk's perceptive suggestion.

Sending a glare towards Naru, Monk brought his arms down and leaned forward. "I'm not an idiot nor am I oblivious to what is going on around me. So don't treat me like I am. After all wasn't I the one that figured out your identity?"

Naru remained silent. His attention was divided between the spirit solidifying in the corner and interpreting that peculiar greeting from Monk and Ayako. They had all but ignored Mai except for the one teasing comment from Monk.

"What? No response." Monk grinned sardonically. "Well no matter. We are going to the hospital as soon as Ayako attends to Mai's throat."

Naru steepled his fingers, lightly resting them against his chest as he mimicked Monk's expression."What makes you presume that you can give me orders?"

"Nothing." Getting up, Monk headed towards the door.

A vague cut-out grin formed in the shadows of that lightless corner as tendrils of darkness slowly inched towards Monk as he neared the exit.

"Wait." Naru demanded moving his hands back onto the desk.

"Why? Lin will want to know that his boss is being a hard headed idiot. Refusing to seek medical attention when it is distinctly apparent he is injured." Monk stated as he gripped the door frame, twisting his head to look back at Naru. His expression was smooth, not displaying a single hint of what he was thinking. It was his eyes that gave him away. Naru was able to detect two distinct emotions flowing through them, determination and worry.

Sighing, Naru relaxed slightly back into the chair when the blackened vestige in the corner stilled. "How do expect me to acknowledge that you are observant when you haven't even noticed we're not alone in this room?"

"I see." Monk said as he slowly turned and followed Naru's gaze. "I was under the assumption that this office was warded against such things."

"It is." Naru replied. "And the wards haven't crumbled as of yet."

"How is that possible?" Confusion and disbelief were interwoven through Monk's tone as he strolled over to the anomaly shifting lazily in the corner near the bookcase.

Naru watched closely, observing and cataloging its' response to Monk's nearness and intense scrutiny. "There's a possibility… No, it's too far-fetched at the moment. But I refuse to travel to the hospital." Naru didn't even bother to pause and listen to Monk's protests as he went on to say, "I don't want to take the chance of being helpless if this malicious spirit breaks free. It would be better if we all go to the hotel and wait, while I conduct more research."

Takigawa merely nodded, knowing that his arguments wouldn't win against Naru's irrational stubbornness. His eyes then fixated on the corner. Whatever or whoever had taken residence in this office was fucking creepy. In his entire career as a monk, he had only ever witnessed a spirit like this once, and that had been when he was a teenager. Hiding behind...though he was supposed to be assisting...his father in a purification ritual of an old mansion. Slipping his prayer beads from his pocket, he began to mutter an incantation, his voice growing louder with each reiteration. "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!"

It was during this mantra that Lin strolled in, unnoticed by Takigawa. Lin spoke to Naru, keeping a close eye on Monk's exorcism and his voice low. "It's done. I've also moved the new equipment into my office. When we come back tomorrow I'll sort through it. "

"Ms. Matsuzaki and Mai?" Naru questioned after nodding his head in appreciation.

"They are fine. I heard Ayako voicing her displeasure as I walked by." Lin reassured.

Stepping in front of Naru's sight, purposely obstructing the spirit's strait path to the desk, Lin brought both hands down and started to quietly admonish Naru. "I thought we had silently agreed that you would immediately call for me should the spirit reappear." Lin tightly reined in his exasperation and displeasure, trying not to disturb Monk. He was not at all worried his back was facing a hostile presence for his shiki would defend him should the need arise.

"I was curious to see if it would do anything." Naru payed no mind to the glower he was receiving from Lin. "Plus Takigawa is here." Understanding the undertones to that last statement, Lin's eyes widen slightly in shock as he straightened and moved over to stand beside Naru. He hadn't realized that Naru held Monk's power in such a high regard. Both silently watched as Monk's exorcism continued.

A blood-red barrier sprouted around the spirit as the pitch to Monk's chanting rose to a deafening peak. Everyone tensed and Monk hesitated, eyes widening at this abnormal reaction, but he continued to cite the mantra. He was just a couple of phrases away until he was finished. "Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen." A loud crackle bounded through the room as Monk said that last segment, but the spirit didn't disappear. Instead the grin widened even further, showcasing a row of sharp teeth, then it launched itself swiftly at him.

"Shit!" Monk cursed as he snagged his tokkosho from his pocket and held it before him. "On kirikiri bazara!" The spirit slammed into a barrier, causing a loud crack as it spread out like a spider web trying to find a weakness in Monk's power. Lin, at once, called all his shiki to him but they were useless. As soon as the apparition had noticed them it completely vanished from the room.

Naru, meanwhile, remained seated in his chair as he watched the proceedings. It was turning dangerous but he knew for a fact that this situation was nothing at all like the Bloodstained Labyrinth case. No. This was something he had never encountered before.

There had been a distinct weakening of the heavy pulsating energy flowing in the air during Monk's mantra but for some reason the exorcism didn't have the same effect on the presence like it would have had on a normal spirit. Add to this the fact that the barrier constructed by Monk did indeed stop it, causing it to halt and scatter, stumped Naru. This vengeful spirit was too powerful, too corporal, even though wards surrounded them. Just what exactly had Mai gotten herself into?

"How the hell can a spirit be so powerful?" Monk gritted out through clenched teeth brushing his palms vigorously over his upper torso. Attempting to discharge the residual energy lingering on him, all the while glaring at the empty corner.

"It's steadily getting stronger. We need to leave. Now, Naru." Lin announced, his body taut with tension. "We will continuously be threatened if we don't. There is also a high possibility that it will attack Mai again."

"I'm aware. We'll leave once Ms. Matsuzaki is finished. Can you still sense it?"

Closing his eyes, Lin inhaled deeply. "My wards."

"It is attacking the wards I set around the office." Lin said a moment later as his eyes drifted open.

"Then we still have time. How long…"

"What do you mean it could attack her again? What exactly happened here?" Monk inquired, his voice edged with alarm. There was an uneasy feeling coursing through him causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise and stand up.

Suppressing a strong urge to reprimand Monk for interrupting, Naru basically reiterated his earlier statement. "I have a theory but it is just that. I have no proof yet."

Monk glared daggers at Naru but kept himself rooted to the spot even though he had a strong urge to march over and retrieve his answers by force. "How the hell did you and Mai get injured? And while you are explaining that, why don't you just tell us about this theory of yours!" Monk snapped. "And give me a straight answer this time."

"Naru!"

"Relax Lin. I am fine. A couple shards of glass grazed against me during the encounter. Nothing to worry about." Naru smoothly lied, pissed that Monk had brought that subject back up.

Lin shot him a disbelieving glance, but didn't say another word. He just kept a watchful eye on Naru as he waited to hear the explanation to Monk's demand while keeping a close eye on the spirit currently attacking his wards.

"Monk." Naru began.

"Yes." Was the impatient reply.

After a brief glance towards Lin, Naru watched Monk intently for a second before responding. "I'll agree to disclose everything if you are willing to answer a few of my questions first."

"Fine." Snorting derisively, Monk thrust his fingers through his hair and came back over to the desk, slumping down onto the chair. It felt like the energy had been zapped from him. "What do you want to know?"

Seizing one of the journals laid out on his desk, Naru flicked it open with one hand while grabbing a pen with the other. There were noticeable sparks of discomfort penetrating through the meditative numbness of his mind. Once Monk answered his questions, they would leave. There was only about forty-five minutes left before he started to have issues with staying conscious and upright.

"Why are you and Ms. Matsuzaki acting so subdued around Mai? That greeting was abnormal." Naru stared straight into Monk's eyes and waited for a satisfactory answer. He had begun with the one question that continue to pester him since their arrival and subsequent greeting.

Monk looked away from Naru's piercing stare and feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you are talking about. We greeted her like normal."

_He's hiding something._ Naru thought, placing the open journal back on the desk. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his raised hand, ignoring the twinge of protest coming from his shoulder.

"If you can't even be truthful when answering my questions, what gives you the impression that I will be truthful in return? We might as well quit. I'm apparently just wasting my time."

Hissing in irritation, Monk slouched back into the chair and looked up to the ceiling. Reluctantly revealing the truth. "Mai is in a bad way."

Naru nodded in encouragement, but didn't interrupt. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Not to mention the slight stirring of irritation that rose at the thought of Mai being anything other than her bright cheerful self.

"She hardly eats. Barely gets any sleep and even when she does sleep her mind is consumed by visions. Visions no teenage girl, or any woman for that matter, should have." Smiling bitterly, Monk lowered his head and watched as Naru's expression turn colder as each word passed through his lips.

"It has been so long since anyone has heard her laugh or speak. Her voice has completely disappeared. Her eyes... What they reflect. The desolation. The grief. It's as if she has turned into one of the victims..." Monk shuddered, trailing off. After a moment of silence he shifted his head and looked into Naru's eyes, trying to convey without words the hopelessness that he had felt watching his friend deteriorate. Unable to do a thing to stop it.

_Mai._ Naru thought to himself mentally examining the conversations between him and Mai from the last year. They were branded word for word into his eidetic memory. But Monk found his voice interrupting him in the middle of his search.

Gulping slowly, Monk spilled out the rest. "You don't know how shocked and happy I was when we walked in and she was laying on top of you with such a peaceful expression. Usually Mai would jerk away when someone touched her even if it was just an accident. As if that person had some incurable, contagious disease. All she does is walk around in a daze and draws the most horrifying pictures. She has completely stopped going to school and Ayako had to take it upon herself to live with Mai."

Lin was shocked as Monk concluded his account of the past events. How were they unaware of what had been happening with Mai? Lin shifted next to Naru and he could almost feel the tension and regret radiating from his friend's body.

Self-loathing overwhelmed Naru as he tightly grasped his pen, completely forgetting about their unwelcome guest and the resolve he had made to not let his emotions escape. How had he not caught the signs? Not one of her emails had seem out of character either. Those text messages had seem like herself too. If he had known, Naru would have returned earlier.

"Is there a reason why this information was kept from us?" Naru gritted out. He had half the mind to scold Mai directly. Though Naru did decide that he was going to make a habit of asking and demanding she tell him about her visions even if they seemed insignificant. If she tried to hide them, Naru was sure he would be able to detect the lie and call her on it. That way a misunderstanding like this would never happen again.

Monk shrugged in defeat before responding. "Me and John wanted to inform you guys but the girls were adamantly against that idea, especially Mai. Since her mind was so fragile at that point, both of us decided not to go against her wishes."

"Why didn't they want us to know?" Lin asked.

"Gene's death." Monk's simple answer confused Lin even more. Naru just nodded his head in understanding even if he thought that reason was beyond stupid.

"We buried him almost a year from today. Why would that matter now?" Lin could no longer remain quiet. He did not understand what possessed everyone to keep this a secret.

Neither noticed Naru's eyes flicker at that statement as Monk said "Apparently Naru needed to remain with his family due to the emotional trauma he experienced."

Naru smirked at Monk's flabbergasted tone but his eyes remained flat. "So I have emotional trauma now? I had no clue that I suffered from such a thing." Naru paused, he realized that Lin was not at all satisfied with that reason, but they needed to move on. Noticing that Monk was about to speak, he fluidly started up once again. "I assume you aren't under that same delusion so we'll continue on."

Monk nodded in silent agreement, relieved that he didn't have to continue to justify Ayako, Masako, and Mai's logic. He wasn't quite clear on all the details and emotional responses himself.

"Do you know what these visions were about?" Naru placed the tip of the pen on the paper and waited.

Monk gave a negative answer "No, not really. I just know it involves people being tortured. Her drawings could give a more indepth detail of them but she started to hide those after she saw our reactions."

Naru wrote a brief note in his journal, tilting his head down to hide the effect that sentence had on him. Naru wanted to find out whoever, whatever was dragging Mai into these visions and what role his brother played in all this. Why was Mai hinting at his death? Was Gene the one dragging her into these nightmares? Taking a breath, he wrote down more notes along with a few questions trying to compose himself. Once he knew his expression was a blank slate, he glanced back up and continued on.

"We'll have to look for those later." Naru stated. "During the visions were you aware of any instances of astral projection?"

Before Monk could even open his mouth to respond, Ayako was in the doorway clenching the wooden frame until her knuckles were so pale they appeared white. "Naru. We have a problem."

* * *

_Minutes Before_

"God! He pisses me off so much!"

Mai winced as Ayako screeched right next to her ear, drawing her out of the stupor she had fallen into. One would think that after all the daydreams that Mai has had about Naru throughout the years, they would have prepared her better for the sensations trembling through her body at that moment of impact and resultant fall. Such an inappropriate moment. Especially since Naru was injured but she couldn't seem to control her body's automatic response to Naru's nearness.

Ayako quickly released Mai's wrist, the one that had been used to drag her into the bathroom, and said, "Sorry Mai." Ayako's voice was oddly subdued." Naru, that spiteful, cold-hearted bastard, made me so angry that I completely forgot about your aversion to touch." Ayako moved away from her as she said this, placing the kit on the aquamarine-tiled counter and opening it to shuffle through the contents. She noticed Mai was still standing stiffly by the door and motioned to the lowered toilet lid. " Sit."

_Since when do I not like being touch?_ Mai actually enjoyed the occasional hug from her friends or the playful fights she would get into with her classmates. She had never once flinched from someone brushing against her or touching her in a friendly manner. The only person she avidly avoided was the pervert that lived next door to her... but she didn't count that. So what was giving Ayako the impression that she had an aversion to it?

Ayako was silent for a few minutes as she took out and placed the items that were needed to treat the bruise that was already forming on Mai's throat. She even made sure to arrange the medical items in the order she would use them in, making it easier to concentrate on Mai. "Now tilt your head up so I can get a better look at your throat."

Even though Mai had been overwhelmed by everything that recently occurred, she still had enough of her wits to realize that Naru had selflessly given her the last of the pain medication. So she knew that her pain was now dulled, but she was reluctant to follow Ayako's soft-spoken order. She didn't want the staggering spasms, which had gripped her throat from before, to return. "Mai?"

Tensing her shoulders, Mai slowly moved her head until her throat was clearly visible to Ayako. Exhaling in relief, when she only felt a slight twinge, Mai stayed still and allowed Ayako to inspect and gently prod the area.

"Your eyes are so clear. It's such a relief." Ayako declared as she continued about her task. She couldn't help herself from peaking up every now and again to look into Mai's bright and alert eyes. It really was a relief to finally see Mai back to herself. Keeping a steady stream of chatter as she went about the task, Ayako's mouth started to shift into a frown. These bruises were serious. Any more pressure and Ayako was positive Mai's trachea would have cracked. She was dying to ask what had happened but she was worried that it would bring the shadows back into Mai's eyes so she paced herself, trying to bring the topic up slowly.

"You disappeared so suddenly, I was really worried."

That comment confused Mai even further. She hadn't disappeared. In fact, she distinctly recalled falling asleep after dragging herself home all the while congratulating herself on a job well done. She had been sure that she had aced the slew of tests that the teachers had thrown at them that day. Mai even recalled clearly talking on the phone with Ayako yesterday. So why was she being berated for disappearing?

"I know that you probably didn't get a good nights sleep but as soon as we get you back home I'll give you the last of your sleep aids. By the way I need to make a note to order more."

_But I'm not having a hard time sleeping._ Mai vividly remember the dream she had earlier. It had been so peaceful. The wind fluttering through her hair as the image of a beautiful one story, traditional style Japanese house drew near. The flowers and trees were so abundant that the path leading towards the house didn't have a single straight line. It was as if nature and the structure were in perfect harmony, instead of being at odds with each other.

On and on these absurd comments flowed out of Ayako, not making a lick of sense. She was also talking in a soften tone, which was weird, since she was usually loud and coarse especially when berating someone. Mai was starting to get worried and a little restless. Was something wrong with her memory? That was the only explanation she could come up with, after all she didn't even know why she was in Naru's office in the first place.

"Mai how did you get this bruise?" Ayako was done dancing around the questions she really wanted to ask. It was apparent that Mai had been strangled. The skin had darken enough to where she was now able to discern a large hand print wrapped around Mai's throat. Unnerved, at that revelation and the residual left behind from a violent clash of spiritual energy that seemed to come from Naru's office, Ayako briskly rubbed her hands along her arms and took out a small pen and notebook from her front pocket. Handing them over to Mai, she went back to applying the numbing cream.

Gawking at the pen and paper that had been thrust into her hands, Mai was distracted from Ayako's questions. Why did accepting these items feel like such a natural and everyday occurrence?

"Well go on Mai." Ayako instructed as she dabbed some more cream onto a sterile pad. Lifting her head as soon as she had a reasonable amount, she noticed that Mai was still staring at her. "What is wrong with you? Aren't you going to answer me?"

Mai internally laughed and her mouth shifted into a small grin. That was the Ayako she remembered. Nodding in response, she flicked to a blank page and started to write pausing only briefly when the tip of the pen hit the paper.

**_I not sure. One minute I'm sleeping then the next I'm awake and Naru is over me._** Mai showed Ayako what she had written and saw apprehension flare across her pale face. She fully understood the reason for Ayako's worry; Mai's own worry hadn't faded. What exactly had happened to make the office look like it did?

There was a lull in conversation as Ayako concentrated on applying the medication. This allowed Mai time to contemplate her circumstances without interruption. All these blanks in her memory seemed to be choking her as she tried to sort through them.

_How did I get this bruise? How long was I missing? Why was Ayako saying such strange things? Why don't I remember?_ Racking her brain, Mai soon recalled an article she had read stating that in some instances of extreme trauma, people would unconsciously block out those memories. Could that be what had happen to her? And if so did Naru save her and from _what?_ There was something lingering on the edges of her mind. An echo of an eerie laugh and a word that caused her spine to cease up with fear. No. _No. No!_ Her mind rebelled. Mai took in a sharp breath to hold off the rising hysteria. Naru was here. She didn't want him to be burdened by her unfounded panic.

Despite the fact that Mai didn't want Naru to know she was internally freaking out, she wanted to go back to his office. To just be near him. He was the only one able to center her but still drive her completely insane all at the same time. Why did she feel as if she were so dependent on him? She was never like this before.

Thankfully, Ayako's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Mai I realize that you probably don't want to tell me but I really wish you would." Ayako stated as she inclined her head and looked at Mai. Seeing Mai's slight nod to continue, she went on. "Why did you disappear on us? Was it because of Naru?"

The grip on the notebook that was lying in her lap tightened even more. How could she answer that? When she had no clue herself. Slightly moving her head until she could see what she was about to write, Mai decided on the truth.

**_I don't know. I can't remember._**

Ayako's brows furrowed as she read that and she was silent for a moment before asking another question. "What is the last thing you do remember?" She waited impatiently for Mai's answer.

**_Going home to sleep after a day of test taking._**

"Hmm…" Was all Ayako said as she started to wrap the gauze around Mai's neck. Her hand was slightly shaking as she went about that task.

Mai slumped her shoulders at Ayako's non-responsive answer. Wasn't she suppose to tell her what was going on?

"All done." Ayako said in forced cheerfulness "Now do you need to use the restroom before we leave?"

_**What's the matter?**_ Mai wrote as she finally caught the sight of Ayako's hands quivering.

"Nothing. Nothing." Ayako waved dismissively, gathering everything up and turning to head towards the door in a stiff motion. Opening it, she turned around and asked "So are you coming back to Naru's office with me or are you going to stay in here for a minute?"

Mai shook her head and promptly jolted down: _**Stay.**_

"Ok, I'll make sure everyone is ready. And when you are done, we can leave."

Nodding in understanding, Mai watched as Ayako walked quickly down the hall. That was weird. Mai thought as she got up and closed the door. Right before the door clicked shut, Mai felt a brush of cold air rush past her.

Shivering as a chill crept over her, Mai saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye. Then a faint noise, like grating laughter. Slowly turning, she saw it. A silhouette shifted in the mirror, and then a putrid odor wafted towards her. After a few seconds the features of the spirit briefly materialized in the silver glass. It had no eyes, just empty sockets. Its lips turned up into a cut out grin. A daunting stare, as if it knew her. In the back of her mind, she heard a demented whisper.

_Sweetheart!_

An odd sense of deja vu gripped her, and her mind briefly lapsed to another image. It was as if this scene had happened before, but she just couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? Mai was trembling in place, petrified. Her eyes widening in terror. _Get out._ But her feet wouldn't move. An oppressive force was pushing down on her, and then the shadow man's grin widened.

It flared out. Deliberately expanding until the mirror was completely blackened.

_Move Mai._ She told herself. Before she could move through, the apparition shot out of the mirror and straight for her. She felt a pair of hands encompassing her neck and chest, squeezing her heart and throat. Her body was numb, and so very cold.

_Naru!_ She silently called out as her limbs gave out from under her and she sank to the floor. Darkness encroached on her vision. And she knew no more.

* * *

I'm so sorry this was so late. I completely blame college and my horrible time management skills. Hopefully, though not promising anything, I will get the next chapter out quicker.

Hikari Reizumi: The dark figure was the spirit that was choking Mai in her vision. I gave you a hint as to how it happened to be in the office in this chapter. Also Gene is not dead and never was, his family and friends just think he is. The women Naru saw supposedly killing his twin will make an appearance later on though.

And to those of you who are wondering why Mai lost part of her memory I put a hint somewhere in this chapter.

Well anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
